


hold my hand!

by lustrerie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, also past sebaek, idk why i keep writing car sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustrerie/pseuds/lustrerie
Summary: Baekhyun just wants to win Sehun back. Why did Chanyeol have to be caught up in it?





	hold my hand!

**Author's Note:**

> fast-build relationship (intended that way!).
> 
> if you're not comfortable with smut, please feel free not to read! you can skip the part out (i doubt it'll make any difference).

“The audacity of this man! Look at him—_G__od, _I want to scratch his fucking face!”

Jongdae grimaces and puts a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, massaging it subtly to let the latter cool down. “Well… he can date whoever he wants now, really,” he starts slowly, eliciting a rather violent reaction from Baekhyun. Jongdae tries to calm him down again, and when Baekhyun does, he continues, “You agreed to breaking up, right? So, I think it’s safe to say that it was mutual.” 

“But it’s been only a week. A _ fucking week. _ And he’s seeing that Junmyeon guy, or whatever.” Baekhyun pouts, folding his arms over his chest. He really can’t believe Sehun found someone else to date a week after they just broke up. _ Who is he to fucking do that to me? The nerve of the fucking guy. I will fucking tear him to pieces! _

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Baekhyun.”

Silence.

“Oh god. You are, aren’t you?”

Enraged, Baekhyun turns to Jongdae and glares at him. “And if I am?” He has all the rights to be mad!

“Why did you agree to break up with him in the first place?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth and closes it again, not able to find answers to Jongdae’s question. The past few months have been a rough patch for the now ex-couple. It started when Baekhyun barely had time to answer Sehun’s texts, only giving him half-assed I love you’s. In his defense, exams were eating him up. Not to mention, he was also doing a mini research so really, he couldn’t find time to be with Sehun. When he did, though, it was Sehun who was hardly giving him time. It’s a bit of a cliché, to say the least, and Baekhyun definitely hates clichés. So he figured, why not break up?

Baekhyun groans. _ I’m so stupid. _

“Oh,” Jongdae muses, finally realizing it. “_You’re _the one who broke up with him.”

“Shut up.”

“If you can’t handle him moving on from you, then, why?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Baekhyun huffs and wraps himself even more with his coat, feeling a bit cold. It doesn’t really help that it’s literally below 0 degrees. “I just thought he’d come running back to me?”

Jongdae flicks his forehead and Baekhyun swats his hand away. “You know how Sehun is. He’s always been the one firm with his decisions. So, when he agreed to breaking up, he meant it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and instead lifts his coffee cup to his lips, fingers wrapped around to warm him up. It doesn’t. He breathes in - the aroma of coffee trailing under his nose - and takes a small sip. It burns his tongue a little but he pays no heed and continues drinking his coffee.

Jongdae starts to worry when he sees Baekhyun suddenly grinning like a madman, setting down his cup quickly before he reaches for his small bag and slings it over his shoulder.

“Hey, where are you going?” Jongdae sets his cup down as well, grabbing on to Baekhyun’s forearm.

“To find someone to date!”

Jongdae looks at him in disbelief. “Baekhyun, what the hell are you going to do?”

Baekhyun laughs, causing a lot of heads to turn to him. Jongdae mutters apologies, embarrassed for his friend. “You’ll see, Jongdae. He’ll come crawling back to me!”

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be stupid, and I’m not going to support it.”

Baekhyun shrugs, proceeding to stand up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jongdae!”

* * *

True to his words, Baekhyun _ did _ find himself a certain someone to date, and that certain someone just happens to be Park Chanyeol from the music department. It wasn’t really difficult for Baekhyun as he thinks he’s very persuasive (Baekhyun also thinks no one can really resist when he starts giving them puppy eyes, which always does the trick). On Chanyeol’s end, he thought Baekhyun was pulling a prank on him and would not stop until he got what he wanted, which was why he agreed to “dating” Baekhyun.

“So, how do we do this thing?” Chanyeol casually asks, looking up from his laptop to peer at Baekhyun, who is seated across him and is busy picking at his fingernails.

Baekhyun props his hands on the table, clasping them together, and grins at Chanyeol like he’s got the brightest idea. “Basically, all you have to do is to be all boyfriend-y with me when he’s around.”

Chanyeol snorts. “We put on a show for your ex?”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun almost shouts, and Chanyeol is so close to leaving him alone in the library.

“Keep it down,” Chanyeol angrily whispers, his eyebrows furrowing.

Baekhyun puts his index finger in the minimal space left in between Chanyeol’s eyebrows, pressing on it. “Stop that. You’ll get all wrinkly.”

Chanyeol grabs his wrist and pulls Baekhyun which catches the latter off guard. “And? Are you worried your boyfriend might get ugly, baby?” 

He feels Baekhyun quiver at his choice of words, and he feels a bit triumphant. He thinks that if he gets all tangled up with Baekhyun’s plans, he should at least get the upperhand in this “relationship”.

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, still intently staring into the smaller’s eyes. Baekhyun squirms as he tries to pull his wrist out of Chanyeol’s hold, but the taller is much stronger than he is, so he ceases all efforts and settles to staring back at Chanyeol’s eyes. He doesn’t really want to lose to a mere staring contest.

They go on for about a minute, not really letting up, until Chanyeol lets go and returns to working on his laptop. Baekhyun sits back, opting to look at his phone while feeling hot under his collar.

* * *

“Quick, hold my hand!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes before doing as he’s told. They have established rules for this whole thing, apparently. By ‘they’, Chanyeol means Baekhyun.

_ “It’s a must to hold my hand whenever he’s around. That’s pretty much basic.” _

_ “You can kiss me on the cheek, too.” _

_ “Oh, our dates will be spontaneous, so I’ll call you. Give me your number, by the way.” _

_ “We should eat lunch together, so it wouldn’t seem suspicious.” _

_ “We should get matching outfits! That would be cute.” _

The list goes on. Chanyeol doesn’t even remember half of it. 

“Hi, Sehun!” Baekhyun chirps, swinging his hand clasped to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol looks over to Sehun and gives him a subtle once over. Sehun is almost as tall as him, lean, and dresses nicely. Chanyeol notes that he smells nice, too. He’s _ too _ perfect. _ Baekhyun must be out of his mind to break up with him. _

“Hey, Baekhyun.” Sehun’s smile is unfazed, and Baekhyun can’t help feeling hopeless. He begins to think that his plan has already failed. But he is Byun Baekhyun, and nothing will stop him. “How are you?” Sehun asks, pushing his hands inside his pockets.

Before Baekhyun can even answer, Chanyeol lets go of his hand and slides his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling him close and tucking him in his armpit as if to protect him. “We’re on our way to eat.”

Sehun glances at Chanyeol briefly before looking at Baekhyun again, and Baekhyun musters up the biggest grin. “Yeah. But I’m good, Sehun. Thank you for asking,” he answers, wrapping one arm around Chanyeol’s waist from the back. “What about you?”

“I’m good, too. I’m on my way to pick up Jun.” Sehun smiles once again. “See you around, Baekhyun. You two look good together.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun trail their eyes on him, astounded.

“Well, that didn’t work.”

Chanyeol scoffs, retracting his arm. “You think? This idea is definitely not foolproof.”

“You still agreed to!” Baekhyun scowls.

Chanyeol bites back an amused grin. Baekhyun is cute when he gets irritated. “Come on, I’ll treat you lunch.”

“This isn’t some kind of prank, right?”

“Of course not. Unless, you want it to be?”

Baekhyun is quick to answer, “No!” and hugs himself to Chanyeol’s arm, leading the way out.

They ride in Chanyeol’s big ass Mercedes. Baekhyun is warned not to put his feet up the dashboard, but Chanyeol is a tad bit too late - Baekhyun already has his legs stretched and propped up. With a sigh, Chanyeol revs up his engine and drives out the parking lot.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks, rolling down his window and looking out. The breeze hits his face immediately and he smiles before turning to look at Chanyeol, hair messed up. The sun fell gently on Baekhyun’s skin, comforting him lightly with its warmth.

Chanyeol stares at him a little longer than he has to before clearing his throat. “It’s a secret.”

“Ah, I see you’re a man full of mystery. I like that.”

Chanyeol only hums in reply, turning his attention to the road.

They end up going to McDonald’s drive thru and Chanyeol doesn’t hold back a laugh when he sees Baekhyun’s frown.

“A man full of mystery, huh?” Chanyeol asks in a gentle, but mocking tone.

Baekhyun hits his chest, but not before getting his burger and fries from Chanyeol. “I thought you’d take me out to some place romantic. A candle-lit dinner, perhaps?” he asks, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

The taller gives him an incredulous look. “You wish.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“It’ll be better than a candle-lit dinner. You’ll see when we get there.”

Baekhyun gasps. “You’re kidnapping me!”

“Again, _ you wish_.”

The sun is setting beautifully by the time they get to the beach. Hues of orange and yellow cover the dimming sky; the sun reflecting on the sea’s surface, emitting tiny sparkles. It’s romantic in any way Baekhyun could have imagined.

Chanyeol proceeds to getting a blanket from the back of his car and sets it down on the sand before placing their take-out on it. He also places a small candle in the middle of it all.

“A candle-lit dinner like you wanted, sir,” he says out loud, making Baekhyun twirl in his heels.

Baekhyun’s face lights up instantly, a giggle escaping his lips. “This is so _ cute_!” He takes a seat beside Chanyeol, folding his legs and tucking them under each other. “But, how is this any better than a candle-lit dinner?”

“Because we’re at the beach?”

“...with a McDonald’s take-out.”

“Still. The beach. It’s romantic.”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun laughs and unwraps his burger. “Okay, I guess you have a point.”

The silence is comfortable even if it stretched for minutes. Baekhyun really likes Chanyeol’s company and he finds it extremely romantic to be taken to a beach date. Sehun didn’t really bring him to ones that weren’t dinner and movie dates. Not that he’s comparing the two, but it is kind of refreshing for Baekhyun to be taken out on a different date. Not to mention, he likes it. _ A lot._

“Can we consider this our first date?” Baekhyun suddenly blurts out.

Chanyeol looks taken aback, but swallows his food before answering, “Sure, why not? My efforts shouldn’t be put to waste.”

“You literally just bought McDonald’s and got a blanket from your car.”

“That’s still an A plus for the effort.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “You’re hopeless.”

Chanyeol cracks a smile. “Maybe so.”

* * *

Word had apparently spread fast inside the whole university. It came as a surprise to everyone to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun, together.

Hand in hand, they walk towards the cafeteria. Baekhyun basks in the attention he receives, proudly smiling as he walks down. Chanyeol feels otherwise; dread creeping up his nerves as he still thinks Baekhyun’s plan is horrible and would probably backfire (It already had, but Chanyeol really doesn’t want to acknowledge it - not when he’s sure he’s still confused as fuck). Other than that, Chanyeol also thinks Baekhyun looks exceptionally cute today. His pair of sweatshirt and sweatpants look so cute and bright that Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off him. _ He’s so soft. His hands are so soft. Everything is soft. God, why is everything soft? _

Shaking his head, he focuses on walking, even when he is hyperconscious of Baekhyun’s hand squeezing his every time. _ Why is he so fucking cute _.

They settle on the table on the far right. Baekhyun - much to Chanyeol’s surprise - comes prepared with everything. He brought lunch for the both of them, neatly packed in small tupperwares, and sets everything on the table. Baekhyun takes out two pairs of chopsticks and hands the other to Chanyeol.

“Uh… thanks?” Chanyeol says shyly, taking a bite of the fishcake. His eyes widen comically as he looks at Baekhyun. “This is delicious.”

“I make a great cook, don’t I?”

Chanyeol’s face immediately morphs into that of disgust. “Now, don’t get too cocky.”

Baekhyun giggles and proceeds to eating, too. “You know, I used to make lunch for Sehun.”

Chanyeol chews his food slower, not liking the feeling whenever Baekhyun mentions his ex. It leaves a bitter taste on his tongue.

“If you two were on good terms, why break up?” Chanyeol asks, keeping his eyes downcast.

“It’s a long story. A bit cliché, if you asked me. Long story short, we ran out of time for each other,” Baekhyun replies, taking another piece of kimchi into his mouth.

“And you’re doing this whole thing with me to win him back?”

“That’s right.”

“Haven’t you considered dating someone else?” Chanyeol finally looks at him, having mustered up the courage to.

Baekhyun pauses and visibly tenses; Chanyeol regrets asking. “Well… I never really thought of that.”

“Why don’t you try? I mean… there are lots of people who want to date you,” Chanyeol mumbles, looking away again.

“Like who?”

Chanyeol pauses for a bit. “I don’t know? Some people.” He shrugs in an attempt to look nonchalant.

Baekhyun tries to meet his eyes, smiling. “Do you like me?”

Chanyeol immediately splutters, bits of rice coming out of his mouth. “_W-What the fuck _ are you saying?”

“You’re disgusting, really,” Baekhyun says as he wipes Chanyeol’s mouth, however, still keeping a smile plastered on his face. “I was just asking.”

“Well—”

“Save it for when you’re actually going to confess.” Baekhyun winks.

_ Oh god, _ Chanyeol internally curses. _ He’s going to be the death of me. _

When dismissal time comes rolling, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun standing outside his room, phone clutched in his hands as he scans the room for Chanyeol. They spot each other immediately and a smile spreads on Baekhyun’s face immediately as he flails his arms wildly.

“Chanyeol!”

One of Chanyeol’s classmates asks, “Whoa, Chanyeol. I didn’t know you knew Baekhyun? Are you friends?”

“Um, well—” He feels him before he sees him standing right beside him; the smaller man’s arms finding their way to Chanyeol’s and hugging it tight.

“I’m his boyfriend, silly!”

The other person stares at both Chanyeol and Baekhyun in shock. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know.”

“We started dating just recently, so it’s okay! I’m surprised the news hasn’t reached you, everyone kept staring earlier so I just assumed everyone already knew,” Baekhyun says cheerily, and Chanyeol stares at him dumbly. Just, how can he act so _ bold_?

“I see. Well, have fun, you two!”

“We will!”

Baekhyun tugs on Chanyeol’s sweater and starts pulling him out. “Come _ on, _ let’s go home!”

“What do you even need me for?”

“You have to take me home, duh,” Baekhyun supplies, as if it’s information Chanyeol needed to know from the start.

Chanyeol drives to Baekhyun’s home, and it’s just like how he imagined it to be: cozy and warm - everything that Baekhyun is.

“Here’s my house. Do you want to come in for a bit?”

Chanyeol shakes his head gently and flashes him a smile. “I need to be home for dinner, my sister’s coming home.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, but Chanyeol misses the slight disappointment. “Say hi to your family for me.”

“Will do.”

“Text me when you get home, okay? So I know you’re not dead.”

Chanyeol chuckles, patting Baekhyun’s hair. “I’m a great driver, if you haven’t noticed. But, yeah. I’ll text you, B.”

Baekhyun leans in and gives Chanyeol’s cheek a soft kiss. “Bye, boyfriend! See you tomorrow.” He hops down Chanyeol’s car and makes his way inside.

What Baekhyun doesn’t know is that Chanyeol stays frozen in his seat for a few minutes, touching his cheek absent-mindedly as a smile creeps up his face.

What Chanyeol also doesn’t know is that Baekhyun leans immediately on his house’s door the moment he closes it and squeals like a high-schooler.

* * *

Three weeks pass by in a bliss. It’s almost Christmas, and Baekhyun is definitely excited to go home and celebrate. His last exam ends today, and as far as he knows, it’s Chanyeol’s last day as well. He spots the taller just outside his room, attention on his phone. He is wearing a long, dark blue trench coat and a black turtleneck top underneath. Chanyeol’s hair is styled up today, forehead showing. Baekhyun finds it cute _ and _ hot.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Jongdae calls out, stopping his friend for a brief moment.

“What’s up, Jongdae?”

“Be honest with me. Do you like Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun slaps his friend’s shoulder. “What? That’s absurd!” he says, voice high-pitched.

Jongdae narrows his eyes, his hands on his hips. “You’re lying.”

Baekhyun huffs and pouts. “Fine. Maybe I do.”

“I told you, your plan’s stupid.”

“It’s not!”

“Did you ask him if he likes you back?”

Baekhyun pauses. “Well… no.”

“I assumed as much. Ask him before you make it any worse.”

“I will, Jongdae. Thanks for worrying.”

Baekhyun makes his way to the door to where Chanyeol is. When the latter notices him, their hands automatically link together. It’s become a routine between the two, and neither one of them has the heart to stop it. Chanyeol puts his hand holding Baekhyun’s inside his coat’s pocket and Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind the fluttering feeling. He lets Baekhyun lead the way to the parking lot, as per usual, as he looks up the menu to the restaurant they’re going to.

“They have the steak you want, B.”

“Oh, great! I’ve been wanting to eat it since last week.”

“Hmm. I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“Don’t make me wait too long.”

Chanyeol glances at him and grins. “When did I ever?”

Baekhyun pulls out his hand holding Chanyeol’s and, without letting go, he flicks Chanyeol’s forehead. How he does it, Chanyeol doesn’t know; he laughs nonetheless. “You’re always fucking late for dinner, Chanyeol.”

“B, I’m late for only five minutes. Cut me some slack.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as a small grin makes its way to his lips.

“Dress nicely, by the way.”

Baekhyun gasps, offended. “I always dress _ nicely_, for your information.”

“Haven’t noticed.” Chanyeol earns a small punch from Baekhyun at that.

Chanyeol drives to Baekhyun’s house, a place he knows all too well now that he has it memorized like the back of his hand. He has one hand on the steering wheel as the other is gripped hard by Baekhyun, fingers intertwined. He doesn’t mind, though.

“Remember, 7 pm sharp.”

Chanyeol raises his hand to his forehead, giving Baekhyun a salute. “Yes, sir!”

“You’re such a dork.” Baekhyun heads in, and Chanyeol drives to his house.

Baekhyun immediately calls up Kyungsoo.

“I need your help. Code red!”

He hears Kyungsoo’s soft gasp on the other line. “I’m on my way there. Call Jongdae and Minseok!”

When Jongdae, Minseok, and Kyungsoo arrive at Baekhyun’s house, they immediately rummage through his closet, picking out possible clothes to wear for his date. Baekhyun sits on his mattress as the three busy themselves with Baekhyun’s clothes, pairing them up to see if they match any of Baekhyun’s accessories.

Jongdae ends up picking the white, satin shirt and a navy blue, long sleeved button shirt for Baekhyun’s top and black pants to go along with it. Kyungsoo chooses multiple silver necklaces for Baekhyun’s accessories that accentuate his collarbones and brings attention to his exposed chest. Minseok styles his hair, and once they’re all done, they step back and look at him.

“You look _ fucking hot._”

“You don’t look like you’re going just for dinner. But you look good, anyways.”

“I’ll take your clothes right after.”

Baekhyun looks at his reflection, posing in front of it for a few times. “You three did so great. I feel like I’m going to get laid tonight.”

Kyungsoo shoves him. “You want to get _ laid _? I thought it’s just dinner.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t want me to! You purposely made me look hot just so Chanyeol taps this ass.”

“Oh god. Don’t even think about talking about that.”

“I’m being honest here!”

Five minutes before seven, Baekhyun hears the horn of Chanyeol’s car. He scrambles for his phone and wallet and with one last look at his reflection, he makes his way outside.

“Good luck, Baekhyun! I put in condoms there just in case,” he hears Jongdae say, but Baekhyun’s too nervous to retort.

Chanyeol hops down his car and runs his palms on his clothes to straighten them out. When he lifts his eyes to look at Baekhyun, he literally has his mouth hanging open, like air was knocked out of him.

“Wow,” is all he manages to say.

Baekhyun laughs heartily and takes a step closer. “Wow, indeed. You look hot, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol feels his cheeks burning, but doesn’t say anything in return.

“Cat got your tongue?” Baekhyun asks teasingly.

Chanyeol only leads Baekhyun to the passenger seat and opens the car door for him. Baekhyun only laughs at him, taking full advantage of a seemingly out of wits man.

The whole ride is, as Baekhyun would put it, _ so fucking quiet. _ They’ve been driving around for at least half an hour and Baekhyun is beginning to think that Chanyeol doesn’t really know where they’re going. He doesn’t speak up to ask, though, when he notices Chanyeol’s hard grip on the steering wheel. He purses his lips as he racks his brain for something that he must have said. Unfortunately, he comes up with none.

Baekhyun glances at him. “Chanyeol?”

With an unreadable gaze, Chanyeol turns to him. “Yes?” he asks, voice thick and laced with something Baekhyun can’t decipher.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks reluctantly, playing with his necklace.

Chanyeol’s eyes follow his hands and it takes all of Baekhyun’s might to hold on to his seat when Chanyeol swerves and parks in front of a luxurious pub.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol dumbly. “They have… steak?”

Chanyeol sighs before pulling Baekhyun over, his hand landing on the smaller one’s nape, and pressing their lips together. Baekhyun doesn’t kiss back at first; too stunned to even move his lips. _ What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. _

However, Chanyeol doesn’t pull back. He presses his lips even more, nibbling on Baekhyun’s lower lip as he does so. He starts trailing open-mouthed kisses on Baekhyun’s lips, down to his neck. Baekhyun stifles a moan as he closes his eyes, throwing his head back. His fingers travel to Chanyeol’s hair which finally makes the taller stop and pull back, eyes blown and lips swollen.

“I…”

Chanyeol is at a loss for words but Baekhyun already knows exactly what he means.

The front of Chanyeol’s Mercedes is pretty much spacious for the two of them, so it comes easy when Baekhyun kneels on his seat as he’s facing Chanyeol. His hands make their way to Chanyeol’s pants, languidly unbuckling his belt and unzipping them with his nimble fingers. He hears Chanyeol’s ragged breathing, though, Chanyeol doesn’t make an effort to stop him. Baekhyun doesn’t.

Baekhyun’s hands end up being spit-slicked, going up and down along Chanyeol’s dick. Satisfied with Chanyeol’s moans, Baekhyun proceeds to picking up his pace, twisting his wrist with every pump. He rubs on the tip, thumb running on the slit.

“You like that?” he asks, lips brushing against the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, voice sultry. Incoherent words stumble out of Chanyeol’s lips, and Baekhyun’s grip tightens. “I asked if you like it.” He bends down and teasingly licks the tip before taking it whole in his mouth, bobbing his head a few times. He stops when he hears no answer from Chanyeol, settling with slowly pumping it again.

Chanyeol, instead of answering, captures Baekhyun’s lips once again, thrusting his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun groans as he deepens the kiss.

“I love it, baby,” Chanyeol finally replies, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek. “I think it’s only fair to have undressed you, too.” A subtle request to which Baekhyun complies.

Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s dick and shimmies himself out of his pants and Chanyeol catches a glimpse of his round ass. The taller man immediately has his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs, rubbing them up and down before settling on Baekhyun’s semi-hard dick, giving it a few pumps. Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunch up as he groans.

“Turn around, baby.”

Baekhyun gets on all fours on his seat, turning around so Chanyeol has full view of his ass. Chanyeol begins playing with his asshole, thumbing around the rim. Baekhyun clenches on nothing.

“So, so eager…” Chanyeol mutters as he brings himself closer, nosing on Baekhyun’s soft skin. He kneads Baekhyun’s ass, earning himself soft yet messy moans. “I’m excited to see how you take in all of me.”

Baekhyun whines and sticks his ass out even more. Chanyeol takes the hint and begins kissing Baekhyun’s thighs, going up to where his hole is. He holds on to Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart before licking his way in. Baekhyun brokenly whimpers as he feels Chanyeol’s tongue thrusting in and out of him; the wet sound resonating inside the limited space they’re in. Baekhyun’s knuckles turn white as he grips hard on his seat.

“_Ah, yes_,” Baekhyun breathes out, now panting heavily because _ what the fuck, _Chanyeol’s tongue is absolutely incredible.

Chanyeol repetitively darts his tongue inside Baekhyun, sometimes dragging it out slower, which makes Baekhyun’s dick twitch. If Chanyeol keeps doing that to him, he might as well come untouched. Baekhyun doubts Chanyeol will let him.

Face buried in Baekhyun’s ass, Chanyeol continues his ministrations, sometimes jacking himself off in the process. Eating Baekhyun out was something not on his menu when he had this night planned out, but what can he do, really? Say no? Out of the question.

When he deems it okay, Chanyeol gets a bottle of lube inside his car’s compartment, coating his fingers with it before proceeding to tracing the exterior of Baekhyun’s hole. He pushes in two fingers, lube dripping down Baekhyun’s ass, and Baekhyun moans and pushes his hips back, fucking himself onto Chanyeol’s fingers. Baekhyun’s hips and Chanyeol’s fingers meet half-way, fucking each other.

“Look at you,” Chanyeol whispers, voice laced with lust. He curls his fingers inside Baekhyun, emitting a loud moan from Baekhyun. “You’re a mess.”

“_Chanyeol…_”

Chanyeol hums.

“_Please, Chanyeol…_”

“Tell me, baby. I want to hear you say it.” Chanyeol continuously curls and uncurls his fingers that it leaves Baekhyun crying, _ begging _ for more

“Please, just—just _ fuck me._”

“Why don’t you do it yourself?”

Chanyeol reclines his seat, making more space for Baekhyun to come on top of him. Baekhyun turns around, eyes hooded. He quickly drapes his legs over Chanyeol’s, sitting himself on the taller’s thighs. Their dicks brush against each other and they moan at the contact, albeit subtle. They’re pretty much sensitive after all they’ve done. With skillful fingers, Baekhyun unbuttons Chanyeol’s top, revealing the taller’s well-sculpted muscles. He runs his hands all over Chanyeol’s chest, making sure to caress every part.

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asks softly, suddenly conscious as he digs his fingers on the cuffs of his sleeves. Chanyeol takes this time to look at Baekhyun, only dressed with his top hanging a bit longer on his thighs.

He then rests his palms on Baekhyun’s thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumb, and hums. “This is okay, baby. As long as you’re comfortable with it.”

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, lifting his hips and holding Chanyeol’s dick. He presses it against his rim, rubbing the tip against it. Soft moans escape their lips once Baekhyun sinks on it, Chanyeol balls deep and dick snug in him.

“You feel so good, baby.”

Baekhyun begins fucking himself on Chanyeol’s dick. Chanyeol’s head falls back against the headrest, hands still working their way around the skin of Baekhyun’s hips. He hikes his hands up Baekhyun’s waist, pushing Baekhyun’s clothes up along the way, feeling every part of Baekhyun’s body as the smaller continues to bounce on his dick.

“Ugh, _ fuck, _yes,” Chanyeol grunts, bucking his hips up.

Baekhyun, too lost in lust to care, rolls and grinds his hips against Chanyeol, shaky hands loosely jerking off himself. He feels his orgasm pooling down south, so he doesn’t stop, endless moans pouring out of his lips.

Chanyeol takes this opportunity to fuck Baekhyun harder, completely leaning back on his seat and holding tightly on the smaller’s waist, bringing him close to him. Chanyeol captures Baekhyun’s lips once more as he ruthlessly thrusts inside Baekhyun’s ass, skin slapping skin.

“I’m gonna cum,” he says, kissing Baekhyun again. His orgasm comes rather violently, his bucking to every spurt of cum. Baekhyun comes next, doubling over and squirting ropes of white all over Chanyeol’s torso.

“Are you feeling alright?” Chanyeol asks, rubbing Baekhyun’s back.

“Yeah,” comes Baekhyun’s reply, soft against Chanyeol’s chest. “I really didn’t expect our date to turn out like this.”

Chanyeol laughs shyly. “Well… You’re dressed so hot, I couldn’t stop myself.” He lifts Baekhyun’s body a bit, staring into his eyes. “You’re not weirded out by this… are you?”

“No, not at all.” Baekhyun smiles and cups Chanyeol’s cheeks. “You looked so hot, too. I also noticed the necklace you’re wearing. Twinning now, are we?”

Chanyeol brushes of stray strands of hair covering Baekhyun’s face. “You’re beautiful.”

Baekhyun’s smile widens.

“I like you, Baekhyun. For real. If you don’t like me, that’s fine, I’m still going to help you win Sehun back.”

“Chanyeol, hey.” Baekhyun pats his cheek. “I wouldn’t have let you fuck me if I didn’t like you back.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen comically and Baekhyun laughs. _ He’s really so cute. _

“Will you be my boyfriend for real this time?”

Chanyeol nods almost immediately.

“Definitely.”

* * *

“Hold my hand.”

“Baekhyun, I have to drive.”

“Hold my hand, baby.”

Chanyeol slips his fingers in between the smaller’s slim ones immediately, grinning. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him.

“You’re impossible, Chanyeol.”

“I love you.”

“...I love you, too.”

Chanyeol pulls their entwined hands to his lips, pressing a light kiss on the back of Baekhyun’s hand, before letting go to put his hand on the steering wheel. Thinking about it, they have come a long way. Chanyeol still laughs whenever he thinks that he and Baekhyun _ pretended _ dating, only to end up dating for real. It seems surreal to him, but he is content. Just as long as he has Baekhyun beside him.

“Chanyeol, I thought I told you to hold my hand?”

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand in his. “Sorry, baby.”

Baekhyun really likes having his hands held.

Chanyeol will hold them forever if he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
